Harry Potter et le chant du phoenix
by Hina-Mana
Summary: Harry est le chant du phoénix raconte ma version du volume 7 , il y aura de l'amour et du supsense rencontre inattendu pour Harry , rencontre avec ses grands parents, recherches des Horcruxes,...
1. Chapitre1:Un jour avant

_Donc voila c'est mapremiere fiction donc essayé d'etre indulgent envers moi et exuser moi pour les eventutels faute d'orthographe.laissez moi un petit review mici_**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter et le chant du phoenix**

**Chapitre1: Un jour avant.**

C'étaient encore un matin gris et brumeaux au 4 Privet Drive, toutes les journées se ressemblaient depuis plus d'un an . Depuis que Voldemort était réapparu alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Ses fidèles partisans, les mangemorts , eux aussi étaient de retour, accompagnés des détraqueurs qui c'étaient soulevés contre le ministère de la magie. Ces créatures provoquaient ce froid intense et cette brume, le garçon qui regardait par la fenetre le savait car il avait vu reapparaitre le mage noir . Celui-ci qui avait détruit et séparé tant de familles. Harry n'avait qu'un an lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents . Un an plus tot , son parrain, Sirius mourrut également de la main de sa propre cousine , Bellatrix Lestrange. Il le considérait comme son frère , un parent qu'il n'avait jamais eu. On voyait sur son visage, un regard plein de tristesse car il avait vu partir le professeur Dumbledore pour l'au- de- la quelques semaines plus tot. Demain il quitterait définitevement la maison de son oncle. Cette pensée le rendit de meilleure humeur et descendit prendre son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine , son oncle et sa tante y étaient déjà. L'oncle Vernon le regarda beurrer sa tartine et lui demanda:

-Que comptes tu faire demain?Partir avec la grassouillette rousse?

-Oui , la mère de Ron viendra me chercher , et nous feterons mon 17 eme anniversaire chez elle et la semaine prochaine j'assisterai au mariage du frère de Ron!dit-il.

-D'accord et aprés tu vas partir a la recherche de Lord Voldechose? Je présume?

-Oui et avec un peu de chance , il me tuera et vous ne me reverrez jamais plus, dit Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Ne dis pas ça!dit la tante Pétunia.. Tu dois tous les venger, tous ces gens qui ont été tué par '' lui''.

-Pétunia? Pourquoi dis tu ça? Tu n'as jamais apprécié ces ''gens'' là, dit Vernon inquiet.

-Cela va te paraître bizarre, voir meme ridicule. Mais j'étais jalouse de ma soeur , de tout ce qu'elle savait faire . J'étais jalouse d'elle car mes parents ne s'interressaient à elle et pas à a moi! Répondit elle.

Harry n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Elle était jalouse de sa soeur, mais elle montrait toujours tant de mépris et de haine envers elle . Harry décida de ne pas demander plus de détails . Ils ne parlérent plus pendant tout le déjeuner.

-Bon je sors et je reviendrai ce soir pour le diner, dit Harry.Il se promena dans les rues de son village et arriva devant la maison de madame Figg, c'était une vielle dame et une cracmol qui adorait les chats mais il décida de ne pas sonner à sa porte . Il irait lui dire au revoir avant de rentrer chez son oncle. Il arriva à la plaine de jeux. Les quelques enfants qui y étaient l'observer, les yeux équarquillés. Tout le monde pensait que Harry était un éleve de l'école Saint-Brutus, une instituion pour les détraqués. Ils le regardaient et se murmuraient des choses aux oreilles. Harry ne leur preta pas attention et s'en allla flaner sur un banc . Une fillette le regardait, elle était exclue du groupe où les autres enfants le dévisagaient. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, quand elle le vit approcher , elle recula.

-N'aie pas peur ! Je sais que tu me prends pour un détraqué , mais je ne le suis pas ! lui dit -il d'un ton rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent , ils pesent que je suis une aliénée, comme vous, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi te prennent il pour une aliénée, demanda-t-il.

-Quelque fois , lorsque je me fache, il se passe des trucs bizarres qu'on ne sait expliquer. La dernieres fois que cela c'est passé , c'était à mon école , un garçon m'ennuyait et il c'est retrouver avec des boutons sur son visage.

-Effectivement c'est bizarre , mais je ne te prends vraiment pas pour une aliénée. Va leurs parler , ils ne te rejeterons pas toujours! s'exclama -t-il.

-Merci pour le conseil ! répondit elle. en faite mon nom est Elena Griffins et toi, je sais que c'est Harry. Bon je vais leur parler.

Harry pensa soudainement que cette fillette devait etre une sorcière et un jour elle irait a Poudlard. Mais il n'y retournerait pas , il s'était promis à la mort de Dumbledore de retrouver son assasin qui était Severus Rogue ainsi que les horcruxes pour vaincre Voldemort. Il s'allongea sur le banc de tout son long décidement ilvait beaucoup grandi et on distinguait ses muscles saillants. Ses yeux verts regardaient le ciel qui était toujours gris. il referma plusieurs fois ses yeux et se dit que demain il serait enfin majeur, ainsi il pourrait passer son permis de transplanage. il assistera au mariage de Bill le frère de Ron avec Fleur , il souria et s'endormit sur le banc . Il commenca alors un réve, un phoenix volait dans un ciel sombre et à chaque battements d'elles, la lumière revenait progressivement.Lorsque le soleil fut revenu, le phoenix fit retentir son chant mélancolique.Il se réveilla en sursaut, ce nétait pas la premiere fois qu'ils fesaient ce rève et à chaque fois qu'il le fesait , il se demandait ce qu'il voulait signifier. Il regarda sa montre et s'apercut qu'il était déjà tard, se lèva et se dirigea vers la maison de madame Figg.Elle devait etre là car on entendait pas les chats qui miaulaient . Il sonna à la porte mais personne ne lui la ouvrit , il allait partir mais lorqu'il se retourna , elle s'ouvrit.

-Alors Harry , qu'est ce que tu fais là?dit Figg.

Madame Figg était une petite vieille que Harry appreciait beaucoup, car lorsque son oncle , sa tante et son cousin partaient quelque part, il allait chez elle et il était toujours bien accuillis. Elle tenait dans ces bras son chat préféré, PomPom.

-J'étais venu vous voir car demain je m'en vais..., dit il

-Mais tu reviendras , n'est ce pas, tu ne vas pas quand meme pas le combattre? demanda -t-elle anxieuse.

-Je ne sais pas , meme si je suis encore en vie apès l'avoir combattu , je le déciderai après cela, répondit il. Bon je vais y aller car mon oncle m'attends, au revoir madameFigg.

Harry se retourna pour partir , il commenca a faire quelque pas ,lorsque...

-Harry, je vois que tu es troublé, je te connais bien . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? demanda -t-elle. Allez rentre a l'intérieur et viens boire une tasse de thé.

-D'accord , mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

Harry rentra dans la maison , madame Figg lacha le chat à terre .Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteils et le chat lui sauta sur ses jambes .Quelques minutes plus tard , elle arriva avec deux tasses de thé.

-Dis moi qu'est ce qui te tracasse? est ce que c'est au sujet de la mort deDumbledore? Car tu as le meme regard que l'année passée comme lorsque Sirius Black a été assasinée, mais cette fois tu as encore plus de tristesse dans ton regard, dit elle.

Au nom de son parrain, celui -ce se sentit désemparé, bien qu'il ne l'avait connu que trés peu , il s'était attaché à lui. Il pensait à Bellatrix Lestrange, l'assasin de Sirius, qui était sa cousine. Une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue , il savait que se n'était pasde sa faute si il était mort.

-Lupin m'a dit que cet homme était ton parrain, dit elle d' un ton calme. Je comprends que tu es peiné, mais je ne comprends pas pour Albus.

-Lui et moi étions devenus amis. L'avoir perdu et mourrirsous mes yeux m'a procurer une immense tristesse, dit il.

-Cela se comprend , à mes yeux c'était aussi quelqu'un d'important, répondit elle.Allez prends un biscuit!

Harry avait fini son thé, il allait se lever pour partir car il était tard.

-Harry , meme si Sirius et Albus sont partis, tu as encore des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aimes en retour. Meme si ceux qui nous ont quitté ne sont plus là, pense à euw et ils te procuront une force que nulle autre ne pourra avoir, dit elle . Bon tu devrai peut etre y aller car il commence a se faire tard .

Et pour la premiere fois de sa vie , elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui dit " prends soin de toi mon garçon" et parès cela il repartit vers la maison de son oncle. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui , à la fin del'année scolaire, il avait dit que le plus grand sorcier au monde était mort. A cette nouvelle , Vernon parut inquiet si il n'était plus, lui et sa famille était en danger ainsi que les autres personnes au monde.Harry repassa par la plaine de jeux , on y entendait des cris , il s'y precipita immédiatement. Il s'percut que les autres enfants qui rejetaient Elena étaient en train de la frapper. Celle - ci était à terre , sanglotant.

-Alors l'aliénée tu ne te défends pas ? dit un gamin.

-Oui, pourquoi tu ne recommence pas comme la fois passé, dit une autre fillette.

Et là ! Vous allez la laisser tranquille, elle ne vous à rien fait , dit Harry d'un ton menaçant

-Aller venez ! On degage car il ya l'autre détraqué qui s'est ramené!

Aprés que les autres enfants soient partis, Elena regarda Harry. Elenaétait blonde et avait des yeux bleu -gris, elle ne devait pas etre agée de 10 ans. elle pleurnichait mais Harry la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler, celle-ci s'y aggrippa et pleura.

-J'ai éte pourtant leurs parler mais il m'ont rejeté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me font ça!dit elle en sanglotant. c'est parce que je suis différente et que je suis nouvelle à Little Whinging.

-Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps ici? demanda -t-il.

-Non, depuis un an mes parents ont préféré déménager, répondit elle, vous voudrez bien me ramener chez moi?

-Bien sur , imagine qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils recommencent , dit il, tu m'indique où c'est?

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et continua sa route avec Elena.Lorsque Harry et Elena arrivèrent chez elle il se dit qu'il arriverait bien tard chez lui. C'était une belle maison qu'avaient les parents d'Elena . Harry sonna et attendit sous le porcheavec elle . Lorsquel'on ouvrit la porte , une femme apparut , cela devait etre la mère d'Elena.

-Elena!Elena, mais qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivée? demanda-t-elle. Qui est cce jeune homme?  
La mère d'Elena regarda Harry et fixa sa cicatrise . Cela ne parut pas bizarre Harry car il en avait l'habitude.

-Vous ... etes ... Harry Pppotter! L'élu ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vis dans se village, madame Griffins!dit il , je présume que vous etes une sorcière?

-Quoi? C'est vraiment Harry Potter! Maman c'est vraiment lui?

-Oui ma puce , c'est lui . Monsieur Potter pour répondre a votre question , je suis bien une sorcière. mais que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi ma fille est dans cette état?

Harry lui raconta comment il avait rencontré sa fille et comment il avait il l'avait aidé lorsque tout les enfants la frappaient . Madame Griffins était émue que sa fille soit saine et sauve.

-Merci d'avoir protégé ma fille je vous en suis trés reconnaisante, au revoir monsieur Potteret à bientot, dit elle

-Oui ,à bientot madame, répondit il .

Aprés avoir fait cette rencontre , Harry retourna chez son oncle . Car meme si il n'aimait pas son oncle , il n'allait pas le faire espérerd'avoir eu un accident en chemin . Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui , sa tante l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Ecoute Harry , je tenais à m'exuser car je me suis rappeler des paroles de cet homme, que nous t'avions jamais bien traités et cela est vrai . Donc , ton oncle, Duddley et moi nous t'avons préparer un petit quelque chose pour nous faire pardonner, dit elle . Alors tu rentres ou pas?

-Oui, j'arrive ma tante , répondit Harry pensif.

Harry se demanda se que sa tante et son oncle lui avaient préparés. Il se dit que finalement ils n'étaient pas si méchants que çà. Lorsqu'il rentra dasn la pièce , il y avait deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaitpas. C'étaient deux personnes agés, un homme et une femme, il se dit que sa devait etre ses grands- parents. L'oncle Vernon et Duddley étaient là aussi . Vernon n'avait pas l'air rejoui de voir ces personnes là.

-Harry nous t'avons toujours dit que tes grands -parents étaient morts mais cela est faux . Donc je te présente Hortensia Evans , ma mère et Marvin Potter, ton grand-père, dit Pétunia.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité , j'aurai pu vivre avecf l'un deux et vous n'auriez pas dù me supporter!dit Harry.  
-Oui, lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, il y avait une lettre et on nous demandait de ne rien de dire et de garder ce secret, répondit elle.

-Bonsoir mon garçon , tu as les meme yeux que ma fille , normal vu que c'était ta mère, dit Hortensia.

-Oui, mais il ressemble beaucoup à James , tu ne trouves pas ? répondit Marvin.

-C'est vrai !Il doit avoir du succés avec les filles comme son père, n'est ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca peut aller ! Vous avait l'air de bien vous connaitre , répondit Harry

-Oui , depuis que mon mariet sa femme sont morts , nous nous voyons beaucoup, dit Hortensia.

Le reste de la soirée fut trés captivante, car ses grands- parents lui posaient des questions et harry leurs en demandait aussi . Pour la première fois de sa vie, les Dursley lui avait offert un beau cadeau.Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux désert . Mervin lui demanda qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire comme études après Poudlard. Harry fit comme si il allait y retourner

-Et bien si mes aspics sont réussi , je voudrais bien deveinr auror mais ce sont des études très compliquer et la formation dure trois ans, dit Harry.

-Oui mais quand on veut on peut, donc tu y arriveras, c'est certain; répondit Marvin.

-Bon , comme demain tu feteras ta majoritéet ton anniversaire , nous t'avons trouvé un cadeau exeptionnelet rare. J'espère qu'il te plaira, dit Hortensia. Tu l'auras demain par ton oncle et ta tante. Nous partons , au revoir Harry.

-Oui au revoir et ravit de t'avoir retrouvé, dit son grand-père.

-Au revoir et prenez soin de vous, dit Harry.

Hortensia prit le bras de Marvin et transplanèrent ensemble, ensuite Harry aida sa tante à faire la vaiselle et puis il alla se coucher. Il recommenca son reve, celui-ci se déroulait toujours de la meme manière. Le phoenix recommença à chanteret commença à descendre vers le sol , se déposant sur les épaules de Harry. Le rève fut interrompu par son réveil , il se leva et aperçut trois hiboux et un paquet sur son bureau. Lepremier était sa chouette Hedwige, le cadeau venait de Hagrid. C'étainet un livre pour apprendre à devenir un animagus. Il se dit que cela pouvait etre utile. Le paquet suivant venait de Ron et Hermione, il contenait des friandiseset une lettre de comfirmation pour savoir si il venait aujourd'hui, il leur envoya Hedwige avec une lettre pour dire qu'il venait. Le dernier courrier venait de Lupin, c'était une série de livre consacrés à la défenses contresle mal. Et le paquet qui était sur son bureau était de ses grands-parents et l'ouvrit avec hate , il voulait savoir ce que contenait le paquet , il contenait un oeuf de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Harry le caressa du bout des doigts, celui-ci émettait une douce chaleuret le paquet contenait un mot d'explication:

'' Bon anniversaire Harry!

Comme tu as pu le constaté c'est un oeuf mais pas n'importe quel oeuf mais c'en est un de phoenix. Il devrait bientôt, mais quand?Nous ne le savons pas ! Encore bon anniversaire.

Tes grands- parents.

Harry fut émerveiller, il allait avoir un phoenix rien qu'a lui . Il descendit avec ses valises et attendit madame Weasley.


	2. Chapitre2: anniversaire chamboulé12

_voici le deuxieme qui est en deux partie car je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre la suite donc desolé je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre2:Anniversaire chamboulé**

Lorsque madame Weasley arriva , Harry regardait la télé avec Duddley, celui-ci avait encore grossi et il n'appliquait pas encore son régime car il mangeait en douce des sucreries. Harry bondit hors du canapé et courut vers la porte pour ouvrir la porte à madame Weasley. Celle – ci était accompagnée de Alastor et de Tonks qui ne passaient pas inaperçu avec pour l'un son oeil bleu vif et pour l'autre ses cheveux qui avaient une teinte rose . Ils souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry celui-ci était très heureux car il allait enfin partir de cette maison qui haissaient depuis qu'il était jeune mais il ressentit une pointe d'amertume car la soirée qui l'avait passé avec ses grands-parents avait été fabuleuse bien que légérement ennuyante car ceux -ci n'arrètaient pas de poser des questions à Harry .

-Alors Potter qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir 17 ans ? Car pour moi cela fait longtemps donc je me souviens plus très bien , dit Alastor

-Je ne me sens pas plus différent qu'y hier , dit Harry . Età propos d'hier j'ai renconrtré mes grand parents Marvin Potter et Hortensia Evans, j'ignorais qu'ils étaient encore en vie et ils m'ont offert un cadeau fabuleux, un oeuf de phoenix.

-Montre le moi car on ne sait jamais imagine que se soit un oeuf de je ne sais quel monstre, dit Maugrey.

-Arrete d'etre aussi paranoiaque Alastor , voyons si se sont ses grands- parents qui lui ont offert , il ne doit rien contenir de suspect, dit Thonks. Mais bon on ne sait jamais donc , Harry va le chercher ainsi il sera content!

Harry alla chercher l'oeuf qu'il gardait soigneusement car il ne savait pas quand il eclorait alors lorsqu'il donna l'oeuf à Maugrey , celui-ci avait l'air supris.

-Non d'une chouette c'est vraiment un oeuf de phoenix tu as vraiment une de ses chances Potter car les oeufs de phoenix sont très rare, dit il.

-Bonjour Harry comment vas tu est ce que tout tes paquets sont faits nous pouvons partir? Demanda madame Weasley.

-Oui toute mes affaires sont pretes donc nous n'avons qu'à les mettre dans le coffre de la voitureet ensuite nous pourrons partir .

Après avoir ranger ses affaires dans la voiture ils partirent en direction du Terrier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , toute la famille Weasley était là ainsi que Fleur et sa jeune soeur Gabrielle . Quand Harry descendit de la voiture une filleau regard flamboyant le regarder , c'était Ginny elle tenait un paquet ainsi qu'une lettre qu'elle donna à celui-ci .Meme si Harry et elle n'était plus ensemble , ils s'aiment toujours . Il lui avait fait jurer que lorsque tout serait fini ,il pourrait vivre leurs amours en toute tranquillité sans qu'un autre mage noir ne pointe son nez pour interrompre ce qu'ils les unissaient .Il ouvrit le paquet, il contenait une chaine en argent avec un médaillon , celui-ci contenait une photo de ses parents et une photo de Ginny . Il eut un pincement au coeur, décidement il l'aimait pour sa simplicité et il la serra dans ses bras devant tout le monde . Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre plus tard pour eviter que tout le monde lui demande ce que contentait cette lettre. Hermione arriva et tenait par la main Ron .

-Alors Harry on ne ta pas trop manqué ? dit elle.

-Non, alors comment se passe les préparatifs pour le mariage? demanda-t-il.

- Trés bien , Bill se remet de ses blessures et est déjà sur pieds il ne devrait pas se transformer car un mois est passé et rien ne s'est produit a part qu'il ne veut plus que manger de la viande saignante, dit Ron .

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, c'était Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur , elle était un peu plus petite que Ginny on aurait dit Fleur quand elle était plus jeune car elle avait aussi du sang de Vélane dans son sang tout comme elle .

-Oh Harry je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir cela fait si longtemps, comme tu as changé! dit elle.

-Ah bon tu trouves , toi aussi , tu as beaucoup changé.

Le reste de la journée fut trés amusante ils firent un Quittich et lorsque la soirée commença madame Weasley s'était surpassée , elle avait préparé une tonne de plat tout plus succulent les uns que les autres. Lorsque ils finirent le diner, ils entendirent un bruit.

* * *

_Que va- t il se passer laisser moi des review pour voir si vos idées sont bonnes et pour marilou lupin oui la famille griffins joueras un role et coucou a assaya_


	3. réponses au lecteur

_Désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps mais comme bientot c'est les vacances ange de la nuit sombre ou Hina-Mana reviendra plus forte que jamais des nouveau chapitre sont a prévoir ainsi qu'une nouvelle fiction je ne vous en dit pas plus mais vous risquez d'avoir des surprises ._

_et pour Mariloup Lupin tu es dans le bon mais dis donc lirai tu dans mes pensées (lol)_

_Donc voila la suite se sera pour la semaine prochaine! soyez patients_


	4. chapitre2: anniversaire chamboulé22

_Dnc le voilà enfin arriver je vous promet qu'apres toute cette attende vous n'allez pas etre deçu (enfin moi je trouve que c'est pas mal alors ...) Bonne lecture et je comte sur vous pour me laisser un review et allez voir mon autre fiction qui s'intitule Harry et la rencontre du passé

* * *

_

**Chapitre2: anniversaire chamboulé(2/2)**

Le bruit se fit entendre encore entendre, toutes les personnes se retournérent pour voir d'où provener le bruit. Tonks et Maugrey se levèrent et coururent endirection de la maion pour y rentrer, lorqu'ils furent dedans , on entendit des gens crier divers sortilèges. Harry sut ce qui se passait avant meme que Tonks ne dise sa phrase, une attaque se produisait sous leurs nezs

-Partez , les mangemorts attaquent , cria t elle, on va vous couvrir!

Harry avait bien devienr juste et ne voulait pas se retourner contre l'ennemi, il voulait venger tous ceux qui avaient ceux qui n'était plus comme ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore. La tristesse qu'il ressentait se transforma en une nouvelle énergie , il s'évança d'un pas legeret décidé . Le reste de la familleet les autres le regardaient bouche bée. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas venu tout seuls , il y avait également des détraqueurs, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça:

-Spero Patronum!

Le cerf argenté apparu et chargea , lorsque les détraqueurs furent vaincus, il ne restait plus que 5 mangemorts dont deux était en train de se battre contre Tonks et Maugrey, il les regardait avec dégouts et leurs dit:

-Démasquez vous bande de laches !

Tous s'exutèrent sauf un qui était moins baraqué que les quatres autres et plus petit aussi, lil y avait parmi eux les Lestranges et un homme dont que Harry ne connaisait pas . Celui qui était masqué lui lança un sortilège Endoloris mais Harry l'esquiva de peu et lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion que ce dernier évita .

-Alors Potter , toujours a lancer des sortilèges bas de gamme a ce que je vois ? dit une voix famillière.

-Toujours aussi lache , Malfoy, répondit Harry , enlève donc ce masque tout le monde t'a reconnu.

-Moi, lache ? Déjà moins que toi Potter c'est qui qui a laisser mourrir Dumbledoreet si tu connaitrais tout l'histoire tu ne traiterais pas de lache!

-Et ben c'est le moment de nous dire la vérité ?

-Non mais tu reves! répliqua Malfoy

Il lui lança un sortilège que Harry ne connaisait pas mais il ne reussit pas à l'éviter et reçut un choc de nul égal et fut propuslé a travers toute la maison pour arriver dans le salon où se trouvait son oeuf .Celui-ci était secoué de faible saut , il allait eclore ce dit Harry, avce les forces qui lui restait , il le prit pour le cacherdes yeux de Malfoy , il l'entendit arriver a grands pas et il lui mit son pied sur son dos.

-Alors , on fait moins le fier maintenant Potter, mais dis ton que cache tu son tes bras . Allez montre moi donc!

Harry lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, l'oeuf brillait toujours autant , Malfoy regardait l'air étonné

-Qu'est que c'...

il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que l'oeuf avait arreté de briller et ne bougeait plus de tout le cotés.On entendit distinctement un craquement et il s'ouvrit en deux laissant échapper le pouvoir phénoménal du phoenix , une lumière blanche aveuglante envahit la pièce .On pouvait dinstingués la forme de l'esprit du phoenix qui fonça sur Harry pour ne plus faire qu' un avec lui. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol tellement le pouvoir était puissant, il acquit automatiquement le savoir supreme ainsi que le savoir des anciens dont il ignorait tout et se releva plus puissant que jamais .

Maintenant , vous partez de cette maison ! dit Harry .

Tous s'enfuirent sauf Malfoy qui regardait Harry avec stupeur .

-On se reverra Potter, lui dit il .

* * *

_maintentn que vous avez lu la suite je suis sure que vous attendez la suite avec imptience je ne sai pas quand la suite sera publier désolé car j'ai beaucoup e boulot pour l'école et que je suis punis d'ordi donc... je vous laisse. laissez moi des reviews merci ziboux a tous!_


End file.
